Sonic: Night of the Werehog
– animowany, krótkometrażowy film wyprodukowany przez Segę na podstawie gry ''Sonic Unleashed. Film jest całkowicie pozbawiony dialogów. Produkcja miała swoją premierę 17 listopada 2008 roku, w tym samym czasie co gra Sonic Unleashed. W Sonic: Night of the Werehog ''Sonic i Chip odwiedzają nawiedzony dom, w którym dwa duchy walczą między sobą o względy trzeciej zjawy: Lah. Fabuła Dwaj chłopcy odwiedzili pewnej nocy nawiedzony dom. Dwa duchy, Su i Wu, przeraziły ich wtedy, robiąc im zdjęcie z zaskoczenia. Su i Wu wrócili do Lah. Ta wybrała zdjęcie, które wykonał Wu. Lah powiesiła zdjęcie w swoim pokoju i dała Wu całusa. Su wściekł się, widząc że zwyciężył jego rywal. Wtedy do posiadłości zapukali Sonic i Chip, a Su wyczuł kolejną okazję. Sonic i Chip wkroczyli do nawiedzonego domu. Chip był wyraźnie przerażony, a Sonic wręcz przeciwnie - czuł ekscytację. Podczas wchodzenia po schodach Chipa przeraził obraz na ścianie, później jego własne odbicie w lustrze (którym tak naprawdę był Su). Sonic nie zwrócił na to uwagi, nie widząc nic dziwnego w jego odbiciu. Kiedy jednak się oddalił, Su wyskoczył z lustra i zrobił przerażonemu Chipowi zdjęcie. Su dostarczył Lah zdjęcie i dostał od niej całusa, a nawet dwa. Wu postanowił nie dać za wygraną i poleciał aby również zrobić zdjęcie Chipa. Tak więc kiedy tylko Sonic się oddalał, Su i Wu fotografowali z zaskoczenia Chipa. Nawet Sonic przestraszył swojego przyjaciela, ale nie spodziewał się że ten zemdleje. Kiedy oddawali jej kolejne zdjęcia, Lah w końcu zauważyła że jest na nich Sonic. Niebieski jeż zupełnie nie był przerażony, przez co Lah poczuła się znudzona. Su i Wu założyli na siebie zbroje rycerskie i próbowali podejść Sonica i Chipa, aby ich wystraszyć. Jednak wtedy Księżyc był w pełni. Sonic transformował się w Jeżołaka i zniszczył rycerskie zbroje. Wu i Su uciekli, przerażeni widokiem Sonica. Udało im się zrobić kilka zdjęć. Widząc fotografie Lah zaczęła się śmiać, ponieważ Su i Wu zrobili zdjęcia swoich przerażonych min podczas spotkania Jeżołaka. Dwa duchy postanowiły połączyć siły i zemścić się na Sonicu. Su i Wu połączyli się w wielkiego, zielonego ducha z baranimi rogami, o nazwie Baker. Zaatakowali Sonica i Chipa, kiedy ci siedzieli przy kominku. Jeżołak stanął z nimi do walki, pozbawiając ich aparatu. Jednak kiedy zamierzał zadać im cios, jego ręka przeniknęła przez ciało ducha. Baker stał się niewidzialny. Uderzył Sonica z zaskoczenia. Jeż wpadł na Chipa, trzymającego aparat. Aparat zrobił zdjęcie. Chip zauważył, że na zdjęciu widoczny był Baker. Chip rzucił Sonicowi aparat, aby mógł wykrywać Bakera. Nie pomogło to jednak, ponieważ Sonic musiał odczekać aż zdjęcia zostaną wywołane. Baker pokonał jeża. Su i Wu przerwali wtedy transformację, ponieważ zaczęli się kłócić o aparat. Sonic ocknął się i przeraził dwa duchy. Następnie złapał Su i Wu i zaczął nimi kręcić, demolując wnętrze nawiedzonego domu. Na końcu wyrzucił ich przez dach budynku w stronę Księżyca. Duchy zdążyły mu jeszcze zrobić jedno zdjęcie. Na widok fotografii Jeżołaka, Lah była zachwycona. Obserwując z daleka Sonica i Chipa, wpadła na pewien pomysł. Następnego ranka Sonic zamierzał opuścić nawiedzony dom. Chip zaczął za nim podążać, ale dziwnie się zachowywał. Chip chciał zrobić sobie z jeżem zdjęcie. Kiedy fotografia została wywołana, zamiast Chipa na zdjęciu widoczna była Lah. Zjawa przybrała postać Chipa, którego związała i uwięziła w nawiedzonym domu. Su i Wu musieli go pilnować, jednocześnie żałując że Lah wybrała Sonica. Pod koniec filmu Chip próbował się uwolnić, ale spadł z krzesła na którym go posadzono. Postacie * Nienazwany chłopiec 1 * Nienazwany chłopiec 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Werehog * Chip * Su * Wu * Lah Ciekawostki * Su i Wu pojawili się w ''Sonic Unleashed misjach w Spagonii i Adabat: Tower Terror i Fright Fight. * W Sonic Unleashed Sonic i Chip korzystają z tego samego apartu co Su i Wu w tym filmie. * W filmie trzykrotnie pojawia się konsola Sega Dreamcast. * Na imprezie Sega's Joypolis film Night of the Werehog był pokazywany w 3D. * Na początku sceny walki Sonica i Bakera nad kominkiem pojawiają się portrety mogące przedstawiać Wu, Lah i Su jako ludzi. * Podczas sceny walki, Baker wykonuje te same miny, którymi Sonic denerwował Su i Wu, aby jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyć jeża. * W filmie miała pojawić się scena, w której Sonic i Chip graliby na konsoli Dreamcast. * Właściwość aparatu, pozwalająca na wykrywanie duchów, może odnosić się do jego zdolności do demaskowania sług Dark Gai w Sonic Unleashed. * Po scenie w której Sonic i Chip spoglądają na oszklony sufit, brudne ślady zostawione przez buty Sonica na podłodze znikają. Kategoria:Filmy